1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image projection apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is known an image projection apparatus provided with an image forming unit to form an image with light emitted from a light source such as a halogen lamp, a metal halide lamp and a high pressure mercury lamp on the basis of image data from a personal computer (PC), video camera or the like, so that the image is projected and displayed on a screen or the like.
A light source unit provided with the light source is fixed inside of the image projection apparatus by screws. Therefore, in order to replace the light source unit, a tool such as a driver is required to loosen and tighten the screws.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2010-85555 discloses an image projection apparatus capable of fixing a light source unit to the apparatus without using screws. Specifically, the light source unit is provided with a lever. By operating this lever, the light source unit is fixed to the apparatus.
In the image projection apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2010-85555, however, in order to replace the light source unit, an access cover of a main body for mounting and removing the light source unit is removed to expose the light source unit. Then, the lever of the light source unit is manipulated to release the fixed light source unit and remove the released light source unit. After a new light source unit is placed in a position, the lever is manipulated to fix the new light source unit. After that, the access cover is fixed to the main body. Thus, the replacement operation is still complicated.